levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Equipment
Talk:Equipment/Archive 1 __TOC__ Splitting The Page Moved to Community Talk Average Total Power It's not quite finished yet as the non Family Number for the Weapons and Armour is the number before traits that are family specific are factored. This is more of a Base or Lowest average power. While the "Total" number on the Support table is the Average of the 4 Family Values. I realized today that this "Total" number may not be the best metric as it gives a false impression of what happens with the Resource Family. But I haven't felt up to pulling out the spreadsheets and redoing the work so that it all matches. -Xick 07:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I've corrected this an all sections now show the 'Base' power and no longer show the average of the 4 families. -Xick (talk) 23:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Correcting for new Power Groups In an attempt to make this table more flexible to edit think we should switch the Average Added Power or AAP column from entered text to parser functions. The AAP is now generated on the page, this should make it easier to update the values if the traits are tweaked in the game. To Account for the new power group AAP Calculation needs expanding to AAP=+ Trait%(Attack Value)*Chance Value)+{* 25%) rounded up to one place*Chance Value)} e.g. For Abby's Batton the vs Dark is generated by: vs.Dark For more on #expr see Help:Extension:ParserFunctions on Mediawiki : I noticed while making some edits to Ch 1's tweaked weapons that many of the formulas don't quite match this one (which accounts to some degree for Weapon Power Type). I'll begin working on converting them all to this formula. We might consider making a separate page for a more detailed analysis of the location-bias that would give particular weapons great advantages in certain situations (e.g., Blessed Hammer in Dead Camp). I might consider this a LL version of what MH does at the bottom of its trap pages where it shows various combiations of equipment with the given trap. We could add such a thing to either the weapon pages themselves or to the location pages in the far future. : : It's also confusing that the AAP and example don't match in their formatting (terms arranged differently): : vs.Dark Fatedplace 23:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks you're right the example should be in the right order. Gerald pointed out to me on the forums, that the Power Group bonus sums the Equipment Attack Stat with the Players Bonus Attack Stat. So as a player advances in the game the more this stat changes the AAP, after level 30 every weapon gets another +1. -Xick (talk) 23:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to figure out some kind of base level that people should be at a given chapter. If we had this we could use it to more accurately show the effect of power types. Please fill in your best guesses, I've taken a start. 2 I've based off the flaming torch and 6 is off the Wheellock. -Xick (talk) 01:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I think it really depends on how much time you spend on side-quests, so this will still be a rough estimate and less precise with new chapters. Though after some observations people usually reach the Nub around 15th level and leave on 16th. I've also found someone that is currently hunting Imps on the 24th level. --Eccenux 10:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Quest Items and Resources Some characters in LevynLight drop the resources. In the pages for those characters, where should the resources link to? The Equipment#XXX page or Quest Items and Resources#XXX page? ` 02:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) where to get Lucky rabbit and Champion Mail was wondering if anyone out there can give me any info on how or where to get Lucky Rabbit and Champion Mail Armour any help would be most appreciated thank you :The Lucky Rabbit can be obtained by the completion of The Rabbit Farmer side quest in Ecorae. --Senne talk] 16:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC)